Popcorn?
by Harleyhoney5314
Summary: Challenge Shenanigans


"Hand it over."

"No, ah won't!"

"Rogue, give it to me."

"I won't letcha do this, Logan. It's not right!"

"I'm not gonna use it."

"Like hell ya won't, ya adamantium riddled, thick skulled… Hey!" Rogue ducked back, just barely avoiding his reckless grip and leapt onto the coffee table, spinning around to face him, desperately trying to keep her balance and see through the disheveled platinum mess effectively blocking her vision, just barely avoiding tumbling over the edge. She steadied herself with as much grace as she could muster and swiped her curls away impatiently, lifting her chin in triumph, thinking she'd finally gained the upper hand. It took some of the wind out of her sails, however, when she realized she was still only slightly above Logan's eye level, now. Not very intimidating. "I won't letcha do this, Logan. Back off. Or I'll..."

His mouth curved as if on the edge of the cockiest damn smile she had ever seen.

"You'll what? Glare at me to death? Give it to me." He swiped at it with one big paw it as she waved it just out of his reach over his big spiky black head.

" I'll... touch you!" Her eyes lit up and she wriggled the fingers of her free hand for emphasis, raising her eyebrows in challenge, daring him to do it.

Logan paused.

"You wouldn't." He crossed his thick chiseled arms over his chest and studied her, stepping back slightly to assess the level of her threat. He cocked a brow and smirked, calling her bluff. Surely she wouldn't...

Rogue took the white satin of her opera gloves between her teeth and slowly began to pull, eyes never leaving his.

A muscle clenched beneath the shadow of his stubble, nose flaring. He put his hands on his hips, still calling bullshit. Just before her dainty deadly fingers were free he threw his hands up and sighed, growling.

"Fine!" He gave a forced smile and a tense nod of consent. "You win." His voice was a soothing rumble, yet oddly disconcerting. She tilted her head, studying him between narrowed brows.

He made a slight gesture to her with his right hand, calling truce. She eyed it suspiciously and hesitantly took it. As soon as his warm fingers grasped hers, she had the wildest urge to jump back, her doe eyes widening in accusation, but it was too late. His hand, massive and strong yanked her towards him. The air left her lungs in a swift whoosh, taking her protest along with it as she collided with his powerful body. Just as quickly, the world titled on its axis and she was smacked in the face with the most spectacular view of Logan's ass. Literally.

"Over my dead body."

She could literally hear the grin in his voice. She bunched her fists in his tshirt.

"Rrrrgh! Damn-you-Logan! Put-me-down!" she demanded, her words clipped, stifled and unnatural with each step as she struck anywhere she could reach with her tiny fists. Nothing more than a mere annoyance.

"Kiss my ass." He drawled with distinct mockery adding a spring to his step.

Rogue fumed and tried to gain leverage, slipping, cheek slamming into his denim one, already shamed red beneath the chafing, and knocked some sense into her.

She perfected the shit eating grin.

And bit down.

Hard.

"What in the hell's going on in there?"

"Wolvie's gone all caveman on our little Roguey. _Took_ long enough. But she bites. Want some?" Jubilee offered Scott the bucket of popcorn dangling from her dangerously neon manicured fingers with a jangle and a snap of pink bubblegum, not tearing her eyes from the action in front of her, the chick flick under her arm long forgotten.

Scott made a face and wondered idly how she could simultaneously eat popcorn, chew gum, and still manage to be sarcastic, before returning his attention back to what was left of the common room. And Logan's shirt.

He said it a little louder this time.

"What in the hell's going on here! That's an antique! This is not appropriate! Rogue, I expected this from him, but not from you!"

He regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth when Rogue disentangled herself from the hairy overgrown mutant and what could only be referred to as kindling and spun on her heel, turning all that dazzling fury on him, cheeks and eyes blazing as she hurled her words at him like stones, stumbling over something slightly in her haste. Logan groaned.

"Not _appropriate_ , Professor? What's _not_ _appropriate_ is forgettin' that there are surveillance cameras in the med bay that you force people to watch on YOUR security detail! And it _looks_ like _you_ and a certain _Mystique_ have some 'splainin to do!" she heard his quick intake of breath, surprise siphoning the blood from his face. "I was _tryin'_ to save _your_ ass, you pompous arrogant son of a bitch! Unless you _want_ your wife to know what you've been doin'?" Triumph flooded through her when he flinched. "In that case, have at it Wolverine!" Rogue flung the DVD over her head, hearing Logan grunt and stomped over to the stunned Summers, until they were almost nose to nose. "I expected this outta HIM," she pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "but NOT outta YOU!" she emphasized her speech, poking him square in the chest hard enough that he rocked back when her eyes suddenly sparked and she plucked Jubilee's popcorn out of her hands with a flourish, and threw it straight into Scott's open mouth.

"Here, have some popcorn. Enjoy the show. Or didn't you already?" She shouldered her way past him and into the hall as Scott sputtered and flapped his arms like an angry hen, much to the hilarity of Wolverine and Jubilee. "Laser eyes… wish someone would burn out MY eyes... Bastard."

"I didn't-she tricked me! How could I-I thought it was Jean! How the hell was I _supposed_ TO KNOW?!" He pleaded, voice rising to a ridiculous octave as he spit out coronels, still flailing his arms madly.

Scott shot Logan a look that made him glad that looks could not in fact kill as he got to his feet, as if this was somehow all Logan's fault. Still chuckling, Wolverine made his way over to the distraught group leader and part time arch nemesis, eyes twinkling and clapped him hard on the back with enough force to bend the man over at the waist.

"There there, one-eye. Happens to the best of us."

Scott gave him a brutal and unfriendly glare, generally resentful of the situation and crossed his arms defensively to keep his hands from strangling him.

"Oh ya, and who was she for you?" he snapped, lips thin in aggravation.

Logan watched Rogue's retreating form sashay down the hallway, stiff backed, ass twitching with fists balled tightly at her sides, hair swinging haughtily around her proud shoulders…

Scott's sniping glance seemed to be accusing him archly as his hands began to shake. After a long pause, during which Logan fought for self control, he replied with a heavy dose of sarcasm, "Your wife."

"Oh, snap." Jubilee whispered in a mild, interested voice.

And that…

Was exactly what Scott Summers did.

 **Author's Note:** I feel the need to know what you think. Even though, I myself, don't know what I think. Help me think. Do we like it or do we hate it?

P.S.

Challenge: torn shirt/DVD


End file.
